


Азит таль-эб

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar/Josephine - Freeform, F/F, Lelinana/f!Warden, M/M, Sera/Shokrakar - Freeform, character study с элементами шпионского детектива, немного романс, слэш тоже не очень центральная линия, фемслэш фоном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Последствия личного квеста Быка, как их принимали он, его друзья и его недруги.Предупреждения/примечания: Бык-центрик. Картина мира: Инквизитор - ф!кунари, Боевые Быки живы, Лелиана была в романе со Стражем, которая принесла Высшую Жертву.Бета: Леди ОрияИллюстратор: KirioSanjouinНа DragonAge Big Bang 2017





	Азит таль-эб

**Author's Note:**

> Автор старался не грузить кунлатом, но вот небольшой словарик терминов и понятий:
> 
> Тамазран - ответственные за воспитание, профориентацию и распределение ресурсов в обществе кунари. Всегда женщины. Грубо говоря, власть во всём, что не касается войны.  
> Вашоты - те "кунари" (они же косситы), то не воспитывался в Кун.  
> Тал-вашоты - те, кто в Кун воспитывался, но покинул или был изгнан.  
> Виддатари - представители иных рас, обращённые в кун.  
> Бас - иноверцы. Буквально - "вещь".  
> Сааребас - маги. Буквально - "опасная вещь".  
> Бен-Хазрат - разведка, контрразведка, министерство по выявлению неугодных и министерство по политвоспитанию среди кунари. Их возглавляет Арикун.  
> Бересаад - армия.  
> Гамек - психотропное вещество, способное при нужной дозе вызвать эффект лоботомии.  
> Саар-гамек - яд на основе гамека.  
> Азит таль-эб - "Так должно быть". Основа учения Кун.

 

_\- Хотя как агент вы уже, к сожалению, раскрыты. Газеты ещё вчера дали полную информацию. Какой-то кретин проболтался… Кретин!  
\- Агент Мэри Стар, сообщаю государственную тайну. Этот кретин — я! _  
**" На Дерибасовской хорошая погода, или На Брайтон-Бич опять идут дожди"**

  
  
Самое смешное, что он прекрасно понимал, почему тал-вашоты сходят с ума. Чисто умозрительно знал давно — но сейчас понимал по опыту. Не просто потому, что больше не было Кун, чтобы задавать направление. Не просто потому, что лишился своего места в мире.  
Но ещё и потому, что всё было зря.  
Всё. Всё вообще. Тама, говорившая, что он слишком смышлён, чтобы стать только солдатом. Смерть Васааада. Все восемь лет Сегерона и перевоспитание — абсолютно зря.  
Он ведь даже не любил, когда его называли Хиссрадом. Давно не любил. Но сейчас эта маленькая — по сравнению с остальным-то — утрата не-имени грозила окончательно обрушить и так шатающийся фасад нормальности.  
— Шеф, — Крэм не спускал с него проницательного взгляда. — Вам на сегодня хватит.  
— Вечер только начинается, Крэм-брюле, — отшутился он, почти гордясь тем, что выговорил все слова как трезвый. Впрочем, алкоголь почти не оказывал на него влияния сейчас, даже не притупляя осознание потери.  
Потери себя и места в мире.  
— Вот-вот, — непреклонно кивнул Крэм. — А сидишь ты тут с полудня. Шёл бы уже проспаться — а с утра пораньше потренируемся.  
А вечером и ночью (это так ясно слышалось, что можно было и вслух сказать) за его дверью будет стоять кто-то из Быков. На всякий случай. Скорее всего, Крэм первый, пока с неохотой не сдаст кому-то пост, чтобы выспаться перед тренировкой. И то вскочил он раньше, чем собирался, и с рассветом заявился на порог, якобы чтобы выбить из начальства всю дурь, но на самом деле — убедиться, что он ещё здесь.  
Крэм не будет отходить от него ни на шаг, поэтому когда Железный Бык сойдёт с ума, он же и станет первой жертвой.  
Или не так. Мальчишки своё дело знают, поэтому им скопом справиться с одним бешеным тал-вашотом — раз плюнуть.  
Или снова не так. Инквизитор не станет заставлять их делать такой выбор, как не заставила его, поэтому она коротко скажет: "В сторону" — и ледяное кольцо сожмётся вокруг него, не давая двигаться, а дальше дело решат клинки — жутковатые духовные клинки её и Вивьен, режущие не хуже настоящей стали.  
— Саар-гамек всё ещё действует? — понизив голос, спросил Крэм. И, хоть ответа и не получил, покачал головой: — Ну вот и надо тебе запивать бухлом противоядие? Такое кому угодно крышу сдвинет.  
А. Малыш Крэм научился зорко смотреть и видеть то, что скрывалось под поверхностью. Ну или оно просто уже было к поверхности слишком близко.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, Крэм, — заставил он себя ответить. Его лейтенант покачал головой ещё раз, очевидно ему не веря, и, похоже, набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы начать лекцию, но их обоих от этого спасло появление человека в капюшоне. Не таинственном каком-нибудь — просто форменном капюшоне шпионов Лелианы.  
Крэм молча повернулся к новоприбывшей — а это была женщина, она не скрывала этого, сразу откинув капюшон с головы, — излучая недовольство, но не высказывая его вслух. Молодец. Не время предъявлять претензии радушным хозяевам, когда условия, на которых они гостят, вот-вот могут измениться.  
— Сестра Соловей хочет видеть Железного Быка, — холодно отчеканила женщина — высокая, статная женщина, явно привыкшая командовать.  
Рыжик на мелочи сегодня не разменивалась, похоже.  
— Передай, что сейчас приду, — откликнулся он, вставая, несмотря на тихое ворчание Крэма. Шпионка коротко кивнула и, не дожидаясь его, направилась к выходу из таверны.  
— Могла бы дать тебе пару дней передохнуть, — кисло заметил Крэм.  
— Могла бы, — согласился он. — Но тогда никудышная была бы из неё глава шпионского ведомства. Железо надо ковать, пока горячо, — он хохотнул, заметив повод для каламбура. — Железных Быков — тем более.  
Звонкий шлепок ладони Крэма о лицо прозвучал для него музыкой.  
  
Лелиана ждала на самом верху башни, словно награда в приключении, словно принцесса в замке. Вот только она не была ни тем, ни другим, и иногда верх башни — это просто самое удачное расположение для воронятни. Но когда солнечные лучи упали на медные волосы, заставляя их искриться и сиять, он снова подумал о принцессах и наградах, а ещё — что Рыжик воистину сегодня не разменивается по мелочам. Чем это он заслужил? Или что-то ещё случилось?..  
Хотя — неважно. Если его и захотят отправить сражаться за каких-то принцесс, может, там удастся урвать бой с драконицей.  
— Я полагаю, ты уже оправился от основных последствий яда? — лицо Лелианы оставалось в полумраке, хотя волосы и продолжали блестеть из-за света, украдкой сочившегося из бойницы над её головой. Долго место сегодня выбирала, интересно? Хотя он себе льстит — не сегодня, давно, на случай, если пригодится.  
— От основных — да, — наклонил голову он, и они оба знали, что если бы основные ему вообще достались, этой милой беседы не было бы. Как и любой другой. — Я тронут заботой. Наверное, сложно было улучить минуту, чтобы поинтересоваться моим здоровьем.  
Лелиана хмыкнула, странным образом не нарушая элегантную иллюзию, которую соткала.  
— Здоровье ближнего круга Адаар — одна из моих первостепенных забот, — уже серьёзно сказала она. — Пока тебя из ближнего круга не выгоняли.  
Пока.  
— Хотя зачем я там сейчас, а? — понимающе переспросил он. — Былой пользы я уже не принесу.  
— Посмотрим, — спокойно ответила Лелиана. — О какой новой пользе ты думаешь?  
— Боевые Быки всё так же в распоряжении...  
— Само собой, — нетерпеливо прервала его она. — А ты? В распоряжении — всё так же?  
Не удержавшись, он заложил руки за рога, демонстрируя напрягшиеся мускулы:  
— Смотря о чём мы говорим... Кое в чём — определённо всё так же.  
На этот раз Лелиана откровенно рассмеялась:  
— Я тебя не соблазняю, Бык.  
— Конечно, нет, — согласился он. Конечно, нет: историю Лелианы легко было узнать даже не шпионам. В конце концов, она сложила о ней песню. И ничто не намекало, что Лелиану интересует что-либо, кроме памяти той, о ком была песня. — Ты просто меня вербуешь.  
— Не знала, что тебе вообще нужна дополнительная вербовка, — немедленно среагировала она. — Учитывая, что ты и так в Инквизиции и более другими обязательствами не связан. Или я не права?  
— Права, — сказал он, как будто бы мог дать другой ответ. — Тогда что ты от меня хочешь?  
Лелиана накинула капюшон, и мерцание её волос угасло. Полшага ближе — и теперь они оба стояли в полумраке. Разница в росте не смущала тайного канцлера, и то, как она смотрела на него снизу вверх, казалось только попыткой установить между ними доверие, которого не было.  
— Хочу узнать, как ты справляешься, — подпустив в голос ровно столько теплоты, сколько нужно, произнесла она. — Нелегко ведь потерять цель жизни. Я не знала никого, кто бы после этого не изменился.  
Он думал широко улыбнуться, но есть пределы неискренности, которые она сейчас потерпит.  
— Я сообщу, когда захочу убивать всех без разбора, — в итоге даже сухо заметил он. — Если получится, сообщу заранее.  
Лелиана неожиданно цепко поймала его взгляд и так же сухо ответила:  
— Я буду на это рассчитывать.  
Он помедлил, но продолжения не последовало. Посмотрел в сторону лестницы, прикидывая, насколько вежливо будет сейчас распрощаться. Насколько уместно.  
— Можешь идти, — правильно поняла его Лелиана. — Если ты мне ещё понадобишься, я позову. Только... Бык?  
— М-м? — он уже стоял у ступеней и сейчас обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё.  
— А, ты откликнулся, — улыбнулась она. — Хорошо. Адаар говорила, что тал-вашотам бывает настолько сложно найти себя после ухода из Кун, что они даже имя перестают воспринимать как своё. Рада, что это не твой случай.  
Он... Бык. Его звали Железный Бык, он назвал так себя сам и имел право на это имя — Бык усмехнулся:  
— Я крепче, чем тебе кажется.  
— И слава Андрасте, — Лелиана махнула рукой, ясно давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. — Я тебя не задерживаю.  
  
Дорога обратно в "Приют Вестницы" казалась легче — не только потому, что спускаться по ступенькам было проще, чем взбираться, а хмель из головы успел выветриться.  
Что-то странное было в этом разговоре с Лелианой, не только тот взгляд, которым она его одарила ближе к концу. Тайный канцлер что-то знала и не говорила — нет, естественно, она много что знала и не говорила, но в данном конкретном случае это касалось его, Быка.  
(Он хмыкнул, ещё раз вспомнив, как проницательно она сказала про имя. Что же, не все Тамазран живут на Пар Воллене.)  
Она считала его опасным, но не как дикое животное, а как противника. По крайней мере, Быку хотелось так трактовать её вызов.  
Теперь осталось узнать, что же вызвало такую её реакцию.  
Крэм тоже оценил перемену в его настроении.  
— Беру свои слова назад, — заявил он, критически рассмотрев Быка. — Хорошо, что она не подождала пару дней. Что там такое, шеф? Новое задание?  
— Пока ничего такого, — покачал он головой, привычно следя за тем, чтобы рога никого не задели. — Но поглядим, что будет. Вечер только начинается.  
Крэм, впрочем, слушал его уже вполуха: его внимание привлёк новый посетитель таверны, подошедший к ним ближе, чем можно было объяснить простой случайностью.  
— Вот ещё альтуса только не хватало, — пробормотал Крэм, но Быку не нужна была обычная внимательность, чтобы заметить, что неприязнь его лейтенанта наигранная. — Смотри-ка, шеф, на тебя сегодня пол-Скайхолда любоваться ходит, а?  
— Дориан мог просто выпить зайти, — усмехнулся Бык. — Мы в таверне, если помнишь, Крэм-брюле.  
Но он повернулся к магу, и он встретился с ним взглядом, и он знал, что "Приют Вестницы" — не такая уж тесная таверна, чтобы не суметь избежать той компании, которую избежать хочешь.  
На губах Дориана играла вызывающая усмешка, но глаза пристально наблюдали за Быком. Тот еле удержался, чтобы не поморщиться: в последние дни так за ним наблюдали слишком часто. Ну, если магу-имперцу было что сказать, он мог, демоны его побери, подойти и сказать; и Бык снова отвернулся.  
Дориан вот точно так делал вид, что он просто случайно мимо проходил, когда зашёл в "Приют" за пару дней до того, как с Пар Воллена прислали предложение союза. Бык помнил о своём приглашении, но не ждал Дориана именно в тот вечер, так что отдал должное винному погребу Кабо. Это явно не устроило имперца, который с решительным видом направился к стойке, опрокинул там кружку ферелденского пива и с ещё более решительным видом пошёл на выход. Путь его, опять же случайно, пролегал мимо стола, за которым сидел Бык, и Дориан ненадолго опёрся на его плечо. Со стороны это могло показаться приветствием или даже жестом поддержки (если не знать Дориана), но враз выветрившийся хмель подсказал Быку, чего от него ждут. Имперец нарывался: Бык ведь не скрывал, как относится к применению к нему магии без спроса. Ну что же, такой спектакль он тоже мог разыграть...  
Дориан возник на пороге его комнаты минут через пять, как туда поднялся Бык. И преувеличенно покачался из стороны в сторону, как будто бы с одной кружки его могло так повести. Бык, наоборот, изобразил трезвость, хотя заклинание вытащило из него отнюдь не весь алкоголь.  
— Я помню, кто-то что-то говорил про завоевание? — вздёрнув подбородок, заявил Дориан. — Остаётся надеяться, что оно пройдёт поудачнее, чем все военные кампании кунари.  
Бык надвинулся на него, и оценивающий взгляд Дориана скользнул по нему снизу вверх. Правила игры были названы и приняты: Бык прижал его к стене, не давая двигаться, но оставляя пока свободными руки. Ничего слишком сложного в этот раз. Лучше всё сложное оставить до той поры, когда они будут друг другу больше в постели доверять. Если такая пора настанет.  
....Беда в том, что сейчас Бык понимал: он хотел тогда и теперь, чтобы эта пора настала. Что, в общем-то, было несправедливо по отношению к Дориану, который, похоже, как и многие, просто хотел удовлетворить свою страсть к определённым фетишам. И что было сейчас опасно: только ко всему прочему не хватало замешивать странную... привязанность, которую Бык чувствовал к имперцу. Не сейчас. Может статься, что и никогда, но главное, что не сейчас.  
Крэм (другой имперец, когда в его жизни появилось столько имперцев?) перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и выразительно задрал брови.  
Бык нахмурился и покачал головой.  
Дориан... опустил глаза и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.  
— Да мать его... — невольно вырвалось у Крэма.  
— Крэм, — веско уронил Бык.  
— Молчу, — мрачно кивнул Крэм. — Пора бы мне уже в моём возрасте перестать верить в людей. Сплошные разочарования.  
У Быка не было никакого желания спорить сейчас с лейтенантом о том, что обязан, а что не обязан делать человек, с которым они всего-то разок перепихнулись (не требовал же он чего-то от трети населения Скайхолда). К счастью, и не пришлось: к ним как раз шли Скорнячка с Долийкой, и Быку было как минимум интересно, что там для него придумали его новые няньки.  
Зная их — следующие часы будут весёлыми. Для всех окружающих.  
  
Не то чтоб Быку сильно удалось выспаться за ночь, но на рассвете он всё равно встал.  
Получилось проскользнуть мимо задремавшего Глыбы — всё-таки даже его собственный отряд недооценивал, насколько бесшумно и незаметно Бык может передвигаться. В этот час в "Приюте" мало кто бодрствовал, и видел его только Коул, но мальчик-дух лишь молча проводил его взглядом, когда он поднимался на стены.  
Правда, когда он дошёл до места назначения, оказалось, что он тоже кое-кого недооценил: Ксанфа Адаар ждала, наблюдая, как встаёт солнце.  
— Ты ранняя пташка, командир, — негромко поприветствовал её Бык, думая, что или он так предсказуем, или Адаар хорошо его знает.  
А учитывая, как мало они общались до этого...  
— Как и ты, — кивнула она, оборачиваясь. — Думаешь, найдёшь тут что-то? За твоими несостоявшимися убийцами уже давно прибрали.  
Вот так вот они с ней стояли всего пару дней назад, когда Кун отрёкся от Быка официально — покушением. И он не рассчитывал найти здесь что-то, но надо было с чего-то начинать, чтобы понять, что беспокоит Лелиану.   
— Я уже смотрел и тут, и внизу, куда их скинул, — наклонил голову Бык, решив, что честность — лучшее оружие. — Иногда просто помогает пройти тем же путём, что шли они, чтобы забраться им в голову.  
Она без улыбки смерила его взглядом — Адаар вообще не очень склонна была улыбаться. Особенно тем, кто ей не нравился.  
А до недавнего времени она ясно давала понять, что Бык входит в эту категорию.  
— Ты можешь проследить не только их путь, — заметила она. — На следующий день тут было ещё одно убийство. Или несчастный случай, которого никто не видел.  
— О, — это Бык пропустил. — Кто-то... важный, командир? — Он не стал добавлять "для тебя", хотя раз она в такую рань не спит и тоже обходит стены...  
Но Адаар мотнула головой (также по привычке делая это сдержанно, чтобы ничего не задеть рогами).  
— Просто кто-то из солдат, — сказала она. — Женщина из Вольной Марки.  
— Ясно, — он продолжал на неё смотреть, ожидая, прибавит ли она что-то.  
Адаар заговорила о другом.  
— Я не хотела тебя брать к нам, знаешь ли, — сказала она. — В тот момент, когда ты сказал, что ты из Бен-Хазрат. Я ненавижу Бен-Хазрат.  
— Я знаю, — он даже чуть улыбнулся. Не то чтобы она это скрывала. Не то чтобы для бас сааребас было хоть сколько-то странно такое отношение. — Но твои советники тебя переубедили?  
— Что-то вроде того, — сумрачно кивнула она. — Всякая ерунда про "держи врагов ближе". Как будто бы это что-то изменило: Инквизицию и так наполняют шпионы всех мастей, и никакое отслеживание переписки не помогло нам предсказать дредноут.  
"Дредноут". Слово отозвалось в Быке сухим жаром и угасающим заревом.  
— Ну, надеюсь, ты хоть злорадствуешь на мой счёт, — хмыкнул он. — Всё-таки ненавистных Бен-Хазрат стало меньше, и всё такое.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, почти не задирая голову, и серьёзно сказала:  
— Я злорадствую. Но я в бешенстве от того, что ради этого меня принудили к такому выбору.  
— Ты всегда могла свалить его на меня, — тихо напомнил Бык, и Адаар невесело рассмеялась:  
— Конечно, нет. Как бы там ни было, ты в Инквизиции. И Инквизитор не будет переваливать на тебя свои решения.  
Она продолжала излучать злость, и, может быть, несколько дней назад, когда Бык был Хиссрадом, он смог бы разложить эту злость по полочкам и без труда увидеть, что именно мучает Адаар.  
Сейчас он даже спрашивать не хотел.  
Но попытку предпринял:  
— Ты что-то мне хотела сказать, командир?  
— Как ни странно, да, — несмотря на все неприязненные слова, она без колебаний повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы посмотреть на двор внизу. — Ты ведь знаешь про Вало-кас?  
Конечно, он знал о Вало-кас. Узнал задолго до того, как вашотка со светящейся рукой вылезла из развалин Конклава и встала рядом с Кассандрой Пентагаст, чтобы провозгласить появление новой Инквизиции.  
"Вало-кас" были как камешек в ботинке, вроде и можно было идти дальше по своим делам, а вроде бы и забыть о них было невозможно. Только вот, в отличие от камешка, вытряхнуть не получалось.  
— Твой бывший отряд, командир, — послушно откликнулся Бык, надеясь, что хоть не все свои эмоции сейчас выдаёт. — Наёмники из вашотов и тал-вашотов, известны своим мягким отношением к магам.  
— Ага, — покосилась на него Адаар. — Бас сааребасам. Сложно поверить, но мне никогда не пытались зашить рот. Или, как ты тогда сказал, убивать меня как бешеного зверя.  
Её голос продолжал звенеть злостью. Странно, что она тратила на Быка время, раз всё ещё так его не переваривала. Странно, что она так долго держалась и высказала ему всё только сейчас: разговор про охоту на тал-вашотов у них был ещё в Убежище.  
— Я рад, что тебе не пришлось такое испытать, командир, — искренне сказал он.  
Адаар сверкнула глазами и, снова сдержанно покачав головой, продолжила:  
— Я послала за ними ещё до того, как мы выехали на Штормовой берег. И все они, как выяснилось, оторваться от миссий не смогли, но вот Шокракар оказалась занята другими делами. Она прибудет со дня на день. И я хочу, чтобы ты с ней поговорил.  
— О чём? — позволил себе удивиться Бык, и Адаар усмехнулась.  
— Вот именно об этом. Она давно отряд возглавляет, и через её руки прошла уйма тал-вашотов. Она даже ждёт разговора с тобой.  
В этом Бык не сомневался: не каждый день тал-вашотам (или Шокракар тоже вашотка? выветрилось из памяти...) удаётся увидеть, как низко пал кто-то из Бен-Хазрат.  
Ну что же, давайте повесим объявления. Протрубим на площадях. Устроим цирковое представление. Он уже и одет в тему.  
— Как скажешь, командир, — нейтрально согласился он.  
— Да. Как скажу, — отрывисто бросила Адаар. Всё-таки забавно, как из всех женщин, встреченных им в Инквизиции, она менее всего походила на тамазран. — Что ж, раз это обсудили, то нечего тут стоять. Жози и так небось волнуется, куда я запропастилась.  
— Не стоит её волновать, — умудрённо покивал Бык. — А то потом в нужный момент чего полезного недосчитаемся.  
— Вот именно, — Адаар снова посмотрела на него. И перед тем, как пойти к спуску, неожиданно сказала: — Ненавижу, когда поступают, как с тобой.  
Злость в её голосе звенела ещё громче, чем раньше.  
  
Сегодня дежурной нянькой был Стёжка.  
— Я думаю, что вы уже хорошо держитесь, шеф, — спокойно ответил он на ворчание Быка о том, сколько ему ещё терпеть такой присмотр. — Лучше, чем два дня назад, когда запивали саар-гамек мараас-локом.  
— Да не было там толком саар-гамека, — пожал плечами Бык. — Опять же, я выработал устойчивость.  
Стёжка даже не стал скрывать скепсис:  
— И вы правда собрались вот эту чушь рассказывать отрядному лекарю? Тогда добавьте про особую кунарийскую физиологию, что ли. А то вдруг я этой физиологии ещё не нагляделся.  
Учитывая, что нынешнюю упряжь для колена проектировал ему Стёжка, Бык благоразумно промолчал. Это окупилось: Стёжка осмотрел его и разрешил немного потренироваться сегодня. Хотя и под его наблюдением.  
— Противника тебе моего не жалко? — заметил Бык, ища в Стёжке хорошо запрятанный страх.  
Глаза лекаря были непроницаемы:  
— Может, я как раз хочу увидеть знаменитое тал-вашотское безумие? Научный интерес.  
— Вы играете с огнём, мальчишки, — размеренно, почти нараспев произнёс Бык.  
— Мы справимся, — уверенно ответил Стёжка. — Даже если из вас демоны полезут, шеф.  
Бык закатил глаз: ну что за самоубийцы у него служат? А ведь вроде бы так старался, воспитывал...  
  
Тренировалось сейчас не так много народа, и, ради разнообразия, это были просто солдаты, а не кто-то из Быков. А то уже начинало казаться, что и тут только свои встретят.  
Быка поприветствовали — в Скайхолде его хорошо знали; Стёжка в это время придирчиво рассматривал собравшихся мужчин и женщин, явно давая понять, что выбор противника с ним тоже надо будет согласовывать.  
— Спал тут с кем-нибудь? — деловито поинтересовался он у Быка, не особо стараясь понизить голос.  
— Вон с ним, — показал Бык на рослого антиванца с щитом и мечом, стесняясь ещё меньше, чем Стёжка. Антиванец немедленно густо покраснел, заслужив смешки и одобрительные возгласы товарищей. Бык никак не мог вспомнить, как же его зовут...  
— Отлично, подойдёт, — одобрительно кивнул Стёжка. — Можете драться с ним, шеф, а я тут на травке посижу пока.  
Площадка вообще не пустовала, но им её освободили. Антиванец — Марцио, точно, Марцио — с задиристой усмешкой пошёл на неё первым, и Бык последовал за ним, сам невольно улыбаясь. Несколько недель назад Марцио оказался отличной компанией за пивом и в постели, и вряд ли будет хуже в тренировочном поединке.  
Так и было. Он осторожничал, примеряясь к противнику, и тут его можно было понять. Хотя Бык его не пожалел всё равно: когда Марцио в очередной раз обходил его по полукругу, он с рёвом рванул вперёд, сметая его оборону и кладя на обе лопатки. Антиванец только охнул, прикладываясь спиной о землю, и Бык тут же помог ему подняться.  
— Не надо делать скидку на то, что я свой, — наставительно заметил он. — Нападай в полную силу. Поверь, я выдержу.  
— Учту, — проворчал Марцио.  
И правда учёл: следующие раунды оказались поинтереснее, хотя Бык всё равно раз за разом брал верх. Стёжка выбрал ему безопасного противника — с ним не приходилось выкладываться по полной, не было риска утонуть в боевом безумии, которое, что бы ни говорил его отряд, сейчас маячило перед Быком гораздо ближе, чем хотелось бы.  
За время поединка у них прибавилось зрителей — из таверны высыпали те, кому нечем было заняться, а пить так рано не хотелось. Пришла Сэра, помахав Быку в тот момент, когда он стоял над очередной раз поверженным Марцио, который, тем не менее, всё не сдавался. Бык махнул в ответ, и эльфийка, захихикав, плюхнулась на землю и принялась что-то мастерить. Судя по её лицу, что-то, что потом сильно не понравится кому-то из аристократов.  
Хотя занятие её отвлекло не настолько, чтобы не замечать ничего вокруг. Наоборот, их гостью первой заметила она, а Бык понял, что что-то изменилось, по низкому присвисту, который Сэра издала. Он в этот момент уворачивался от довольно грамотной серии ударов Марцио, так что не мог обернуться и посмотреть, что она там такое видит. Зато услышал её придушённо-восхищённое:  
— Вот это женщина!..  
Железный Бык хорошо знал Сэру. Они часто пили вместе и часто дрались вместе, и в походах Сэра болтала без умолку, расспрашивая и рассказывая столько, что у кого другого затрещала бы голова. Быку Сэра понравилась с самого начала, хотя Долийка от неё морщила нос и фыркала сквозь стиснутые зубы (впрочем, совершенно взаимно).  
Бык знал, какие женщины Сэре нравятся — она не то что не скрывала, она купила ему пива и выпытала все подробности о том, какими бывают кунарийки. Адаар она откровенно восторгалась, хотя после того, как та сошлась с Жозефиной, старалась делать это потише. Но пиво и расспросы о кунарийках были именно после этого.  
Так что сейчас Бык просто спиной почувствовал, кого там видит Сэра. И вряд ли это Адаар, а единственная другая кунари, которая могла сейчас сюда прийти...  
Тренировочный меч Марцио с размаху влетел ему ровно в лоб, и где-то за пределами площадки в голос выругался Стёжка.  
— Демоны раздери! — присоединился к нему Марцио, моментально отбрасывая меч, беря Быка за подбородок и поворачивая его лицо к свету. — Бык, ну ты нашёл время замечтаться!  
— Ничего, череп у меня крепкий, — пробормотал Бык, позволяя ему эти манипуляции. Спасибо ещё, что Стёжка остался сидеть, не устраивая вокруг него суматохи.  
Смех раздался слева и сзади — как раз со слепой стороны Быка. Смеялись громко и без теплоты.  
— Вижу, Адаар не соврала, расписывая твои достоинства, — сказала женщина, делая шаг ближе. Высокая, выше и шире Адаар кунари, одетая в кожаный доспех и бордовую юбку. Тёмно-русая с проседью коса. Бронзовая кожа. Глаза, смотрящие без всякой симпатии. — Понял, что это я, даже не глядя, а, Хиссрад?  
— Что-то вроде того, — в голове, к счастью, гудело не слишком сильно. — Шокракар, я полагаю? И я предпочитаю имя "Железный Бык".  
— Да, Адаар что-то такое говорила, — отмахнулась она, явно давая понять, что это несущественно.  
Она была похожа на тамазран ещё меньше, чем Адаар. И не только здоровенная секира в руках была тому причиной.  
— Хотели поговорить со мной? — тем не менее, он решил проявить вежливость. Хотя бы потому, что это была прежняя командир его командира.  
— Скорее подраться, — она легко перекинула секиру из одной руки в другую, заслужив ещё один присвист Сэры. — Но, вижу, ты не очень-то в состоянии.  
— Это ещё с чего? — он гордо вздёрнул подбородок. — Всегда к твоим услугам!  
Он почти ожидал, что Стёжка сейчас вмешается, и мысленно готовил ему отповедь. Но лекарь молчал, и Бык улучил момент, чтобы на него посмотреть: Стёжка сидел, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Ну... по крайней мере, не устраивал переполох, и то хлеб.  
— Да? — она посмотрела на его лоб, где точно уже наливалась шишка. — Ну, тебе видней. Где тут у вас тренировочное оружие?..  
— Вот здесь, — подскочила к ней Сэра, глядя с явным обожанием. — Секир, правда, нет...  
— А ничего, я с любым двуручным управлюсь, — повела плечами Шокракар, определённо видя и поощряя это обожание. — Вон Быку же что-то нашли.  
Нашли, как и ей: затупленный палаш. Хотя, право слово, в поединке двух Потрошителей (а Бык не сомневался, что Шокракар — тоже Потрошительница) острота оружия была делом десятым. И даже то, что оружие облегчено, их не спасёт, если они разойдутся как следует.  
А они разойдутся. Бык по лицу Шокракар видел, что они разойдутся.  
Наверное, она тоже ненавидела Бен-Хазрат, как и Адаар...  
— Приступим? — Шокракар взвесила палаш в руке, не спуская взгляда с Быка.  
Марцио уже давно ретировался с площадки, да и вся группа зрителей благоразумно отступила на несколько шагов. Они могли не знать всей подноготной, но они не вчера родились, чтобы не понять, что стоять рядом сейчас чревато.  
— Приступим, — эхом откликнулся Бык, занимая позицию, и Шокракар, едва кивнув в ответ, нанесла первый удар.  
Стиль боя Потрошителей не предполагал практически никакой защиты. Обычно Бык и не старался — смести бы как можно больше противников, пока вокруг колеблется полупрозрачное марево барьера, а потом терпеть их уколы, пока толстая шкура позволяет, да успевать глотать зелья. Адаар страшно ругалась, оказавшись с ним в бою в первый раз, но подстроилась споро, и сейчас становилось понятно, почему.  
У Быка не было никакого желания проверить, выбьет ли удар Шокракар из него весь дух.  
Она атаковала его быстро, яростно, не рассуждая — как... как полагается. Вряд ли она успела отдохнуть с дороги, но по ней было не сказать. Бык с трудом перевёл оборону в нападение — и то ненадолго, Шокракар подпрыгнула и нанесла удар сверху — с двумя целыми ногами это вышло куда сподручней.  
Она не давала ему спуску, и сдерживаться, как Бык обычно сдерживался во время тренировочных боёв, было попросту невозможно.  
Земля ходила ходуном от того, как они молотили друг по другу, прыгали, с силой приземляясь, старались сбить друг друга с ног или хотя бы выбить из рук палаши. Вся осторожность, тщательно пестуемая Быком с момента, как перед его взглядом полыхнул дредноут, улетучилась, как он ни старался её удержать, и глаз застилала красная пелена, такая привычная раньше, но такая пугающая сейчас, когда обратно можно было и не вернуться.  
"Адаар велела меня убить? Или сперва сделать так, чтобы все поняли, что только так и надо?" — при всём желании у него не хватило бы дыхалки это спросить, но он очень хотел знать.  
Хоть из вежливости Шокракар могла бы сказать заранее. Дать знак.  
Она ведь прекрасно понимала, что он её — удар ей в голову со всей силы, но её уже нет на этом месте, она отпрыгнула в сторону, чтоб её и её здоровые ноги...  
Что он её не убьёт.  
Кто же в здравом уме будет убивать командира их Инкизитор? Исход будет слегка предсказуем.  
Шокракар попыталась сделать ему подсечку, а когда не получилось, от души пнула в больное колено. Сквозь шум крови в ушах Бык услышал чей-то протестующий возглас — всё-таки тренировочная площадка... и перестал слышать что-либо вообще.  
Потому что вот сейчас она его реально выбесила. К демонам Адаар и Инквизицию, если они думали, что он вот так просто ляжет и позволит себя добить — они ошибались.  
К демонам Пар Воллен, заставивший его расплатиться за чужой выбор, как будто бы он мало им отдал в этой жизни.  
К демонам Шокракар, эту проклятую вашотку, которая вошла в Скайхолд и вела себя здесь так, словно это её проклятая деревня, где все привыкли трепетать перед Вало-кас, этими осколками Кун. Бык взревел, не слыша себя, мало что видя сквозь пелену пред глазом и практически ничего не соображая. Мягко подалось колено, когда он тоже нанёс удар с прыжка — потом это обещало все земные муки, но никакого потом и не будет. Шокракар заслонилась палашом — но он чувствовал, как сила удара прошла сквозь её руки, заставляя их онеметь. Он занёс палаш ещё раз, намереваясь покончить с этим...  
...и Шокракар врезалась в него, сбивая с ног, потому что для подсечки ей не хватило бы веса. Голова Быка отскочила от земли, взрываясь болью, которую он почувствовал даже сквозь окружавший его туман, а лицо Шокракар, искажённое широкой ухмылкой, было совсем близко, и она держала его же палаш, когда он только успел выронить, и заносила его над ним, и...  
Темнота ворвалась в Быка, гася красную пелену и с ней всё остальное.

  

Арт by: [KirioSanjouin](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2418913)

  
  
— Я так и знала, что мне надо было пойти с тобой, — услышал он, приходя в себя.  
Он лежал на кровати — не на своей кровати. В помещении. Остро пахло эльфийским корнем. На грани сознания слышались какие-то шорохи, и кто-то положил ему на лоб холодную, пахнущую ядрёной смесью зелий тряпку, а после подоткнул подушки так, чтобы шея могла расслабиться. Тот же голос продолжил: — Чего ты хотела? Чтобы все увидели, что такое безумие тал-вашотов? Позволь напомнить, что люди не очень видят разницу между ними и вашотами. Мне ещё не хватало, чтобы меня мои же боялись. В этом смысле, по крайней мере.  
— Я тебя умоляю, Адаар, хватит лекций, — фыркнул второй голос. — Твои церковники на тебя плохо влияют. Да там вся толпа возмутилась, когда я ему колено выбила. Прям удивительно, что сами на меня не кинулись. После этого его атаку ему вполне простят. А наш народ будут бояться, как ты ни старайся. Мы просто больше и сильнее, а уж за рога нам припишут любые грехи. Ведь правда же, Хиссрад?  
— Его зовут Железный Бык, — поправила её Адаар. — И нечего говорить с бессознательными больными.  
— Бык так Бык, — снова фыркнула вторая. Шокракар. Это была Шокракар. — И очнулся твой Бык. Просто в ступоре ещё. Ну так у меня рука тяжёлая, как-никак.  
— Бык? — голос Адаар приблизился. — Ты пришёл в себя?  
Бык с трудом разлепил глаз, невнятно что-то пробулькав. А хотел сказать: "А как же, командир". Шокракар не соврала насчёт тяжёлой руки.  
— Вот видишь, — удовлетворённо заявила тал-вашотка. Конечно, тал-вашотка. У вашотки было бы меньше личных счётов к Бен-Хазрат. — Я бью сильно, но аккуратно.  
— До сотрясения мозга, — напомнила Адаар. — Я тут была, когда Стёжка перечислял повреждения.  
— Ничего такого, что нельзя исправить зельем, — не смутилась Шокракар. — А встряска этому мозгу как раз не помешает.  
Адаар тяжело вздохнула:  
— Я вообще-то звала тебя с ним поговорить.  
— И мы и начали, — откликнулась Шокракар. — Как только у него язык ворочаться начнёт, продолжим. Да не смотри ты на меня так! Словами.  
Лицо Адаар замаячило над ним.  
— Спи, Бык, — велела она. — Разговоры — и всё остальное — подождут.  
Он послушался.  
  
Сквозь тяжёлый сон под зельями слышались голоса.  
— Я даже специально противника подобрал, — жаловался Стёжка. — Кто его знает, кто обиды не затаил. А тут Инквизитор как прислала свою машину для убийств...  
— Шеф тоже машина для убийств, — незло хмыкнула Скорнячка.  
— Не прямо сейчас...  
  
— Эй, Хиссрад, ну хоть выспишься, — Шокракар. — Мне уже твой паренёк-лекарь говорил, что ты тут спал плохо, так что, считай, услугу оказала.  
  
— Да вы ополоумели совсем?! — это... Дориан? Снова театрально злится, как на него похоже... Жаль, дальше разговор за дверью недостаточно громкий.  
  
Рука, снявшая с его лба компресс, на несколько секунд ложится на лоб. Узкая рука, без особой бережности, свойственной лекарям. Приоткрыв глаз, Бык видит Соласа.  
Эльф скупо улыбается:  
— Спи, друг мой. Спи.  
  
Бык проснулся, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и бодрым. Лекарка рядом с ним, правда, мигом встрепенулась, едва он пошевелился, и торопливо выпалила:  
— Не вставать, пока не посмотрю!  
— Конечно-конечно, — миролюбиво пробормотал он, хотя чувствовал, что всё и так неплохо.  
Ощущения его не подвели: простучав и прощупав всё, что надо было, лекарка удовлетворённо кивнула и согласилась его отпустить при условии, что вести себя он будет осторожно и уж точно не полезет драться. Бык привычно пообещал, понятия не имея, сдержит ли слово.  
Пока он натягивал штаны, рядом возникла Скорнячка, молча вскинувшая руку в качестве приветствия.  
— Долго я валялся? — спросил её Бык.  
— Чуть больше суток, — сказала эльфийка не мрачнее, чем обычно. — Стёжка говорит, тебе больше поспать дали, но наши вздохнут с облегчением, что ты снова в строю, шеф.  
Бык внимательно посмотрел на неё, когда они выходили из лазарета:  
— Беспокоитесь, как бы командование не сменилось?  
Скорнячка преувеличенно безразлично пожала плечами:  
— Ну и сменилось бы, ну и что? А то Крэм меньше о Быках заботиться будет. Нет уж, привыкай к тому, что ты нам и так дорог, шеф.  
— О-о, — поддразнил её Бык. — Сколько сантиментов!  
Она хмыкнула:  
— Сколько есть. Давай, может, ещё успеем до таверны дойти, прежде чем нас Шокракар найдёт. Достала хуже горькой редьки.  
— Это чем ещё?  
Скорнячка закатила глаза:  
— Тем, что не ты.  
Бык не успел переспросить, что она имела в виду: они зашли в "Приют" и увидели, что Шокракар не собиралась никого искать. Она просто ждала здесь. Ну, как ждала: хлестала пиво и громоподобно хохотала над шутками кого-то из окружавшей её компании.  
Кажется, Бык даже понял, что Скорнячка имела в виду. Разве только Шокракар больше внимания оказывала именно женщинам за своим столом.  
— О, глядите, кто снова с нами! — воскликнула она, перекрывая шум в таверне, стоило Быку и Скорнячке зайти. — Железный Бык, тебе пить уже можно? С меня причитается за поединок!  
— Пить мне всегда можно, — Бык подошёл и сел на место, которое ему без слов освободили. Предложение Шокракар встретили воодушевлёнными кивками: видно, были согласны, что она задолжала. Приятно.  
— Отлично, — Шокракар легко поднялась на ноги и направилась к стойке. — И остальным я тоже проставлюсь! — крикнула она. — Инквизиция нам кучу работы дала, грех не отблагодарить!  
Конечно, стол тут же взорвался одобрением.  
Бык узнавал хорошую работу, когда видел. По таким капитанам наёмников, как Шокракар, он строил свою личину, когда только осел на материке. Что-то из тех качеств прижилось, что-то так и осталось искусственным дополнением.  
— Я рада была с тобой подраться, — сказала ему Шокракар, когда после принесённой выпивки поднялся ожидаемый гвалт. — Конечно, в тот момент это ни хрена не было честно по отношению к тебе, но в том и суть.  
— Хочешь продолжить? — спросил Бык, запихивая поглубже советы лекарки.  
— Пока нет, — хмыкнула она. — Пока поговорим. Пошли к тебе?  
— О-о? — широко ухмыльнулся он в ответ, и она вздёрнула брови:  
— Хиссрад, если б меня даже интересовали мужчины, шансы у тебя были бы так себе. Пошли. Мы ещё не закончили.  
Своё пиво Бык так и не допил, но уж проще было пойти с Шокракар. Всё равно не отстанет.  
— К тебе было неплохое паломничество, пока ты в лазарете валялся, — заметила она, когда они входили в комнату. Скорнячка, не скрываясь, следовала за ними по лестнице и заняла пост у двери. Шокракар будто бы ничего не замечала. — Когда Адаар о тебе написала, я ещё подумала — какая проблема адаптироваться Бен-Хазрат? Чай, не Бересаад.  
Дверь за ними закрылась.  
— Ты была Бересаад, — утвердительно произнёс Бык, глядя, как Шокракар занимает единственное кресло в комнате. Мебель по их размерам в эльфийском замке на дороге не валялась.  
— Да, — без заминки призналась она. — Простая солдатня, не чета вам, блюстителям душ. Стэн, если уж докапываться до мелочей.  
— Но ты... — он нахмурился, глядя на её нагрудник.  
— Женщина? — с усмешкой подхватила она. — Ага. Тогда так не считали, конечно. Кун говорит: война — мужское дело. И моя Тамазран два раза не подумала прежде, чем объявить меня акун-атлоком. Только я-то себя им не чувствовала. Это, наверное, и помогло начать смотреть на выход. Это — и Сегерон, конечно.  
Бык знал, что не вздрогнул, но его обдало чадящей гарью от дерева и плоти.  
— Сколько лет? — спросил он.  
— Да всего полтора, — пожала плечами Шокракар, которой ничуть не подходило имя "Стэн". — Потом я огляделась и поняла, что надо линять, пока голова на месте в прямом и переносном смысле. А у тебя?  
— Восемь.  
Она присвистнула.  
— И неужели комиссовали?  
— Пошёл к Перевоспитательницам.  
Шокракар задумчиво подпёрла голову кулаком:  
— Адаар не говорила. И не понимала, небось, что именно это значит, если знала. Так ещё раз, Хиссрад: какая у тебя проблема адаптироваться? Ты, смотрю, в жизни адаптировался ко многому.  
Он сам не заметил, как, тяжело дыша, навис над ней:  
— Какая проблема? И это ты спрашиваешь? В Кун для нас было место, и я — я и такие, как я, — был источником Кун. Даже сейчас. Даже здесь. Ты видела мой отряд. Где ещё для них бы легко нашлось место? Нет, конечно, я не обращал никого. Здесь люди другие. Кун не для них. Но лучшее, что наше учение могло дать, лучшее — я черпал и отдавал им. Но что теперь? Теперь я и правда лжец, потому что источника во мне больше нет.  
Только закашлявшись из-за пересохшего горла, Бык понял, какую речь произнёс.  
Шокракар внимательно смотрела на него снизу вверх. А потом показала на кровать:  
— Сядь. А то колено подломится надо мной нависать, — что-то в том, как она покачивала ногой, намекало, что колено подломится не само.  
Бык сел. Кроме кровати, было и правда не на что, и теперь Шокракар могла смотреть немного сверху вниз. Величественности Тамазран это ей, правда, всё равно не придавало.  
— Забавно, если ты правда веришь в то, что наговорил, — после паузы задумчиво сообщила она. — С Бен-Хазрат станется, конечно. Не соблюдать чуть ли не все буквы учения, но верить, что несёшь дух. Хотя сомневаюсь, что Арикун тоже думает, что так можно, а?  
Укол был болезненный. Только те, кто воспитывались в Кун, знали, куда бить.  
— Не думает, — криво усмехнулся Бык. — Иначе я бы не был тал-вашотом.  
Шокракар пожала плечами:  
— Чтоб я так легко отделалась. До сих пор не знаю, как выбралась с Сегерона, когда в спину дышали и Бен-Хазрат, и имперцы. Хиссрад, поверь, я не очень тебе сочувствую. Просто Адаар надеется, что застанет тебя в здравом рассудке, когда вернётся со Священных равнин, а я ей обещала, что прослежу.  
Бык моргнул: он не знал даже, что Инквизитор нет в Скайхолде. Непростительная невнимательность... даже если докладывать о передвижениях Адаар больше некому.  
— Надеюсь, ты по этому поводу не собираешься всё время держать меня за ручку, — ворчливо ответил он Шокракар.  
Она отмахнулась:  
— У тебя и без меня толпа желающих. На сегодня я и так молодец — заставила тебя разговориться. Потом продолжим.  
И она правда поднялась из кресла, выходя из комнаты посреди разговора. Хотя Бык и не стремился его продолжать. Сейчас просто хотелось спать: организм всё ещё не восстановился ни после саар-гамека, ни после боя с Шокракар.  
Что ж, других дел он всё равно не планировал, а спускаться в таверну, чтобы напиваться дальше, было слишком далеко...  
  
Утром голова прояснилась ещё немного. Бык старательно заталкивал подальше сохранившиеся знания по медицине и химии, чтобы не думать, какая взрывоопасная смесь веществ крутится у него в организме в последние дни, но, кажется, саар-гамек, эльфийский корень и алкоголь наконец нашли некое подобие баланса, поскольку чувствовал он себя заметно лучше.  
И это было кстати, потому что через полчаса после того, как Бык проснулся, слуга принёс приглашение на завтрак к мадам де Фер. И едва ли она тоже хотела рассказать, как ему сочувствует.  
Бык привёл себя в относительный порядок: стряхнул пыль со штанов и повязал чистую повязку через пустую глазницу. Это всё-таки вам не этажом ниже спуститься выпить.  
Апартаменты мадам Верховной Чародейки над главным залом были, как всегда, безукоризненны. Наверное, напади вдруг Корифей, их хозяйка просто подняла бы бровь и попросила не наступать грязными сапогами на ковёр, и он бы послушался. Бык бы точно послушался.  
— Мэм? — дал он знать о своём присутствии.  
— На балкон, цветик мой, — с привычным приятным высокомерием откликнулся голос Вивьен.  
Она занимала кресло, поставленное так, чтобы солнце не светило ей в глаза, и выглядела королевой на троне. Вероятно, если Быку доведётся прожить ещё несколько лет, он перестанет так реагировать на величественную фигуру в рогатой шапке, но сейчас её присутствие успокаивало.  
— Рада, что ты соблаговолил принять моё приглашение, — Вивьен взмахом руки показала на табурет у столика — крепкий, явно рассчитанный на Быка, но при этом всё равно с обитой бархатом подушкой.  
— Как же иначе, мэм, — вежливо ответил Бык, занимая своё место и с лёгкой грустью глядя на чай в фарфоровых чашках и булочки на фарфоровых блюдцах. Этому завтраку категорически не хватало хорошей отбивной.  
— Да, — кивнула Вивьен. — Это было предсказуемо, поэтому, дорогой мой, меня и попросили выступить посредницей. Хотя, признаться, я предпочитаю не заниматься чужими личными вопросами.  
— Что?.. — тут он заметил, конечно. Ещё один табурет с другой стороны столика, на этот раз рассчитанный на человека. Когда-нибудь наблюдательность вернётся, но не сегодня, видимо.  
На балкон осторожно вошёл Дориан Павус, и Бык снова перевёл взгляд на Вивьен.  
— Мэм, это действительно мелко для вас, — заметил он спокойно. — Да и я не настолько большой и страшный, чтобы со мной нельзя было просто поговорить без чужой помощи.  
— Нечистая совесть рождает странные планы, — Вивьен, усмехнувшись, встала. — Я вас покину, цветик мой. Думаю, вы оба достаточно хорошо воспитаны, чтобы после вас здесь остался порядок.  
Стоило ей уйти, как Дориан развёл руки, тоже усмехаясь, но стараясь делать это обезоруживающе.  
— Она права, знаешь ли, — сказал он. — Про нечистую совесть. Но я на самом деле не был уверен, что тебе сказать.  
— Дориан, — терпеливо вздохнул Бык. — Ты вообще не обязан был что-то говорить. Вы все со мной так обращаетесь, словно я стеклянный, и это уже странно, честно.  
— Да, особенно эта чудовищная женщина, которую притащила Адаар, — пробормотал маг, садясь на свой табурет. И тут же поморщился. — Прости, я не имел в виду, что она чудовищная, потому что тал-вашотка. Просто... чудовищная.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Бык. — Но то, что ты вдруг начинаешь следить за языком, тоже странно.  
— Вот это сейчас был не комплимент, Бык, — кисло заметил Дориан, разламывая булочку. — Хотя... на Штормовом берегу мне тоже кое-чего говорить не стоило. Квиты, значит.  
Бык неопределённо пожал плечами, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
— И вообще, тебя было кому поддержать, а то я не видел! — неожиданно эмоционально воскликнул маг, словно Бык с ним успел поспорить. — Так что один ты и так не остался.  
— И ты не был обязан, — согласился с ним Бык. — Я, в общем, от тебя ничего не ждал и не думал оскорбляться.  
— Да! То есть как раз нет, — Дориан хлопнул себя по лицу. — Бык, не помогай, будь добр. Иначе разговор ничем не кончится.  
С точки зрения Быка разговор, в сущности, пока и не начался, но он терпеливо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— И вот так делать тоже не надо! — накинулся на него Дориан, не замечая, что у него в усах застряли крошки. — Я мог бы подойти и что-то сказать, чай меня этикету учили лучше, чем твоего сопорати.  
Быка давно забавляло, как старательно Дориан и Крэм упоминают друг друга, используя названия сословий, которые, кроме них, не знал почти никто. Ностальгия по родине у имперцев принимала странные формы.  
Однако Бык искренне не понимал, что сейчас от него хочет Дориан. Не думал же он, что Бык так обидится, что спину в следующей схватке не прикроет? Боевыми товарищами Бык не разбрасывался.   
— Даже для сливок тевинтерского общества этикет не настолько суровый, — наконец сказал он Дориану. — Если б одна совместная ночь обязывала заботиться о партнёре всю жизнь, мир был бы совсем другим местом.  
Дориан недовольно цокнул языком, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно мы первый раз в жизни встретились и переспали, — пожаловался он. — Нет. После полугода нашей службы в Инквизиции и  _плюс к тому_  одной совместной ночи ты был вправе ожидать большего.  
Бык благоразумно не стал напоминать, что большую часть этой службы Дориан самозабвенно с ним ругался; но, видно, выражение лица у него было не такое уж непроницаемое, потому что Дориан смерил его очень задумчивым взглядом.  
— Или это сейчас был намёк, что предложение держать и дальше дверь открытой больше не действует? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Чего? — вздрогнул Бык, вообще не уловивший логического перехода. — Нет, конечно. Я своего слова назад не беру.  
Взгляд Дориана стал ещё задумчивее.  
— Сколько энтузиазма в этих громких словах... — пробормотал он и отхлебнул чаю без всякого великосветского изящества, словно смывая неприятный привкус.  
Бык сдался.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Дориан? — спросил он напрямик. Если Хиссрад уволок с собой на тот свет способность Быка читать людей — к демонам, говорить-то он не разучился. — Помимо открытой двери, потому что в свою комнату я всё равно раньше вечера не собирался.  
— А тебе это что, правда когда-то мешало? Или только со мной? — переспросил Дориан и тут же провёл ладонью перед глазами. — Так. Это не моё дело, и я не то хотел сказать. Просто я не знаю, что тебе ответить, и даже боюсь представить, что ответишь ты, если я задам тебе тот же вопрос.  
Бык высоко задрал брови: это же не он организовывал встречу. И о чём вообще Дориан...  
Если, конечно, он не пытался... Да нет, вряд ли, это же был просто фетиш, он за один-два раза приедается.  
— Вот-вот, — вздохнул маг. — Я так и думал, что не соображу, с какой стороны тут браться. История моей жизни. Хотя ты-то чем лучше... — Он решительно встряхнулся. — Так. Если про открытую дверь и вечер ты не шутишь, то давай с этого и начнём. А дальше посмотрим.  
Ну наконец они вернулись на знакомую почву!.. Бык кивнул и серьёзно сказал:  
— Если случается второй раз, я предпочитаю подробнее оговорить правила. Чтобы обошлось без неприятных сюрпризов и можно было проявить больше фантазии. Что ты знаешь о стоп-словах и как относишься к верёвкам?  
Глаза Дориана вспыхнули, и вовсе не от негодования, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, от дверей на балкон раздалось деликатное покашливание, и они оба посмотрели в ту сторону.  
— Я боюсь, эти моменты вам придётся обсудить в другой раз, — приятно улыбаясь, произнесла Лелиана, чьи глаза скрывала тень от края капюшона. — Бык, я хотела бы с тобой поговорить.  
— Да? — поднявшись на ноги, он шагнул к ней. — Важное дело, полагаю?  
— Без сомнений, — всё ещё с улыбкой согласилась она. — Я хотела узнать: как ты посмотришь на то, что я тебя помещу под арест? До того, как ты в своём бешенстве убьёшь ещё кого-то?  
  
  
За спиной Быка поперхнулся чаем Дориан — за спиной Лелианы мрачной тенью возникла Вивьен.  
— Дурной тон, цветик мой, вторгаться ко мне с такими шутками, — не скрывая антипатии к тайному канцлеру, заметила она.  
Лелиана повернулась к ней, и в её глазах сиял такой же лёд:  
— Кто сказал, что это шутки, Вивьен? Я не стала бы обвинять кого-то из ближнего круга нашей Инквизитор шутки ради.  
— Да, и очень удобно, что Адаар как раз в отъезде, — напомнила Вивьен. — Развязывает руки тем, кто посадил её на трон.  
— Да, потому что я стала бы ради такой мелочи рисковать своей должностью, — насмешливо откликнулась Лелиана.  
— Если метишь при этом на другую, на Солнечном троне...  
Бык прочистил горло, прерывая ссору, которой хватило бы любого повода. Слова Лелианы ударили как обухом по голове, но, даже если сейчас он не мог прочитать эту женщину, он давно знал её. Не может быть, чтобы она просто пришла выполнить работу стражи.  
— Могу я узнать, кого убил? — спросил он. — Я ведь правильно понимаю, что жертвы уже были?  
— Да, правильно, — лёгкую улыбку Лелианы, не сходившую с её губ, можно было возненавидеть. — Насколько знаю, о первой Инквизитор должна была тебе говорить.  
Бык непонимающе нахмурился — но разговор с Адаар был не так давно, и он прокрутил его в голове и вспомнил.  
— Солдат, — медленно произнёс он. — Женщина. Её сбросили со стены, там же, где...  
— Где ты сбросил посланных к тебе убийц, — кивнула Лелиана. — А сегодня ночью неподалёку от "Приюта Вестницы" задушили купца. И свидетели утверждают, что видели рогатый силуэт. В другом месте в другое время я списала бы это на предрассудки, но тут свидетели давно служат в Инквизиции и в нелюбви к тал-вашотам не замечены...  
— Да какие там могут быть свидетели! — возмущённо подал голос Дориан. — В такое время рядом с "Приютом" трезвых не будет! А даже если и видели что-то, то вообще-то есть ещё Шокракар!  
Лелиана посмотрела на него с интересом:  
— Рада, что ты так спокойно обвиняешь ту, у кого служила Инквизитор. Правда, Сэра может подтвердить, где Шокракар находилась ночью, и я ей верю, не знаю, как ты. Бык, у тебя подтвердить некому?  
Он усмехнулся: самое время пожалеть, что его мальчишки перестали нести караул у его двери. Хотя, в общем, он сходу мог назвать пять способов, как пройти незамеченным, и не сомневался, что Лелиана их знает тоже.  
— Увы, — сказал он. — Можно осмотреть тело?  
Строго говоря, она должна была отказать. Это как-то не работа подозреваемых в убийстве. Но Лелиана повела себя неожиданно.  
— Да, пойдём, — кивнула она. — Как раз хотела тебе предложить.  
Рядом, решительно скрестив руки на груди, встал Дориан.  
— Я тоже иду, — заявил он. — Ещё таких глупостей нам не хватало...  
— Я буду ждать новостей, — холодно заметила Вивьен, явным образом давая понять, что на этом в её апартаментах их ничего не держит.  
  
Тело на леднике в подвале действительно было явно свежим. И причина смерти тоже была очевидна — на безвольно откинутой шее виднелся чёткий синий след.  
— Верёвка, — Бык поднял глаза на Лелиану. — Тебе не кажется, что даже если б у меня случился приступ бешенства, который я как-то подзабыл, душил бы я руками?  
— Или ты всё-таки помнил свою выучку и отводил от себя подозрения, — охотно поддержала разговор она. — И, кстати, когда я вошла, вы как раз говорили о верёвках...  
— Это не те верёвки! — вспыхнул Дориан. — А приступы бешенства и вспоминание выучки не очень-то сочетаются.  
Лелиана пожала плечами:  
— Ты удивишься, но не всегда. Бык, ты знаешь этого человека?  
Он пригляделся.  
— Возможно, видел в Скайхолде и даже говорил, — задумчиво ответил он. — Лицо знакомое. Но я много с кем говорю в Скайхолде. Тело первой жертвы ещё здесь?  
— Да, — Лелиана поманила их вглубь подвала. Рядом в тенях кто-то шевельнулся — один из её шпионов, надо полагать. Было бы странно, если бы она тут осталась с ними одна.  
А второе тело выглядело значительно хуже, что было неудивительно, раз человека сбросили со стены. Но лицо пострадало не настолько, чтобы стать неузнаваемым, и Бык резко втянул в себя воздух.  
— Ты её знаешь, — правильно поняла Лелиана.  
Он не был больше обязан Кун. Ничем.  
— Одна из связных, — признался Бык. — Приносила письма тогда, когда тебе необязательно было об этом знать, Рыжик.  
На этот раз улыбка Лелианы вышла кривой:  
— Я ожидала, что у тебя такие были. Но ты понимаешь, что это не говорит в твою пользу? Ты мог её убрать, чтобы она не мешала. Чтобы не сказала что-то лишнее.  
— Так, давайте остановимся на одной версии, — предложил Дориан. — Либо бешенство, либо холодный расчёт, но не одновременно. И Адаар точно услышит об этом, как только вернётся.  
— Услышит, причём от меня же, — согласилась Лелиана. — Что до версий — Бык, какую предпочитаешь ты?  
— Ту, где я невиновен, — пробормотал он. — Я уже несколько лет как убиваю только в бою.  
— Да, хорошая версия, — Лелиана задумчиво разглядывала лицо убитой связной. — Но чтобы она подтвердилась, я попрошу тебя не оставаться в ближайшее время без компании. Это не так сложно, правда?  
— Совсем не сложно, — усмехнулся Бык, а у Дориана заметно расслабились плечи: всё-таки это предложение было куда лучше, чем арест, который она пообещала вначале.  
Когда они снова вышли к свету и теплу, Бык вспомнил движение в тенях и негромко уточнил на всякий случай:  
— Рыжик, тебя ведь сопровождали твои? Там, внизу?  
Лелиана смерила его взглядом и кивнула:  
— Да. Сопровождали.  
  
Само собой получилось, что Дориан пошёл с ним в "Приют Вестницы" — просто потому, что кипел негодованием по поводу Лелианы и не переставал высказывать его Быку.  
Несмотря на беспокойство из-за всего этого, Бык с трудом сдерживал улыбку: ему всегда нравилось, как открыто и жарко Дориан выражает своё мнение.  
— ...и если она думает, что может сама решать, кто останется в ближнем круге Адаар, а кого оттуда убрать надо!..  
— Погоди, — Бык поднял руку в умиротворяющем жесте. — Мы оба всё-таки не первый день её знаем. Стала бы она так топорно работать? Будь это она, я бы даже не понял, что произошло, когда случайно остался в полузатопленной пещере во время прилива.  
Дориан посмотрел на него, нахмурившись:  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Затем, что ей нужно что-то другое, — Бык огляделся, но они почти дошли до тренировочной площадки, и было слишком людно. Неудачное место, чтобы вести такие разговоры.  
И действительно: Крэм уже махал им, и Бык махнул в ответ. Минута, и его лейтенант стоял рядом, неодобрительно косясь на Дориана. Тот сделал вид, что не замечает, а Крэм, в свою очередь, сделал вид, что не замечает его.  
— В "Приют" идёшь, шеф? — спросил он. — Кабо с утра хвастался, у него там свежий завоз оленины.  
Желудок Быка отозвался громким бурчанием: он же так и не съел у Вивьен ничего, не то чтоб тех булочек с чаем ему вообще могло хватить. Дориан с Крэмом синхронно фыркнули — ну хоть не стали после этого обмениваться нехорошими взглядами, и то хлеб.  
— Я думаю, надо нам всем оценить эту оленину, — решил Бык. — Крэм, тащи наших, кто сейчас тренируется, потом успеют. Дориан, ты идёшь?  
— Да, а как же? — отозвался он, и если его и смущал поздний завтрак с Быками, то по нему не было видно. — Я же не могу пропустить, как прекрасное мясо портят местной готовкой!  
— Мы можем как-нибудь заказать специи, — предложил Бык. — На тебя я не надеюсь, но мы с Крэмом что-нибудь да сварганим. Будет приятно вспомнить, как кормят на севере.  
— Мне нравится идея, — усмехнулся Дориан. — Я даже готов вложиться...  
Крэм вернулся с Долийкой, Хмуриком и, неожиданно, с Марцио.  
— Не собираюсь вторгаться в вашу компанию! — поднял руки последний. — Просто хотел узнать, как ты, Бык? Та Шокракар тебя тогда так крепко отделала...  
— Всё в порядке, — пророкотал Бык, не зная, нравится ли ему снова слышать о своём поражении. — И мы никого не выгоняем, а, ребята?  
Никто не возразил, так что они все впятером пошли отдавать должное оленине Кабо. Которая, кстати, оказалась не такой плохой, даже если и пресноватой, как вся еда на юге. Даже Дориан старался вписаться в компанию, не делая вид, что такое застолье ниже его уровня, ну а Марцио пришёлся ко двору, как любой другой наёмник.  
— Так я и думала, что это вы тут шумите, — раздался над их головами знакомый голос Шокракар, и Крэм, Хмурик и Долийка мгновенно нахмурились, но Бык сделал приглашающий жест:  
— Присоединяйся. Расскажешь нам о бурной молодости Адаар.  
— О, да, — выдохнула Сэра, вывернувшаяся из-под локтя Шокракар. — Что? — невинно хлопнула она глазами на Быка.  
— Ничего, — сказал он, помня о том, с кем, по словам Лелианы, Сэра провела ночь. Ну, конечно, не удержалась.  
— Я не удержалась, — прямо в ответ его мыслям хихикнула Сэра, обнимая Шокракар за талию, насколько доставала. — А у вас тут кормят, да?  
— Ещё бы тут не кормили, — пробормотала Шокракар. — Это же таверна имени нашей Адаар, а она пожрать всегда была не дура!  
Её слова встретили смехом, и напряжённость от её появления несколько сгладилась.  
— Какой у вас отряд? — с интересом спросил Марцио, пока Шокракар с Сэрой усаживались. — Ну, в смысле, я знаю, что Вало-кас, а как у вас там? Трудно работу достать?  
— Потому что мы большие и рогатые? — ухмыльнулась Шокракар. — Ну, как когда, но это у любого отряда. А Адаар нам неплохо подкидывала в последнее время, да и она вообще сама по себе нам неплохую рекламу делает. Обыватели внезапно узнали, что с тал-вашотами и вашотами можно иметь дело. Нам аж из Орлея письма шлют.  
— А тяжело было скрывать, что у вас в отряде отступница? — поддержала разговор Долийка и привычно добавила: — Я не для себя, я для подруги. Я-то так, лучница.  
Шокракар посмотрела на её посох и пожала плечами:  
— Да как-то к нам храмовники лезли, только когда уж совсем работы не было. Ну а как Круги распустили, тут уже просто надо было не путаться под ногами у самых двинутых. Ну а так Адаар всегда была разумной, лишний раз на рожон не лезла. До этого вашего Конклава, когда рожон подлез сам.  
— Ну, мы-то не в претензии, — заметил Бык, следя за тем, чтобы об Адаар ничего лишнего не наговорили. А то дружеские беседы дружескими беседами, но об авторитете Инквизитор забывать не надо. — Трудно представить, что Инквизицию возглавляет кто-то другой.  
— Ох, да уж, — кивнула Шокракар. — Вот угораздило, так угораздило... Но задатки хорошего командира у неё всегда были. Иначе бы я её на Конклав с отрядом и не послала.  
Бересаад она была или нет, а тоже понимала, что об Адаар стоит говорить осмотрительней.  
И, к счастью, после трапезы она надолго не задержалась. Даже если её душеспасительные беседы не кончились, прямо сейчас Бык их слушать не хотел.  
Зато задержался Дориан, и когда они просто сидели точили лясы, и когда вернулись на тренировочную площадку. Сначала просто устроился рядом, читая какую-то книжку, а потом они с Долийкой всё-таки сошлись в поединке, пробно померившись, э, лучным мастерством. Учитывая, что от них обоих Бык в бою видел много больше, они явно не хотели пугать собравшуюся публику, ну да это тоже можно было понять.  
— Не спорю, альтус старается, — негромко заметил Крэм, стоявший рядом с Быком. — Ну как знаешь, шеф, как знаешь...  
Бык рассмеялся и от души хлопнул его по плечу, так, что Крэм немедленно заворчал о великанах, не понимающих своей силы.  
День прошёл даже... скучно. Лелиана больше не приходила и никого не посылала, как следует тренироваться Бык ещё не мог, письма ему писать было некому.  
Один он не оставался, по крайней мере, так что, какие бы ещё тени кому ни привиделись, у него свидетели имелись на весь день.  
И на ночь: ушедший было вечером Дориан вернулся, когда стемнело, и, не особо стесняясь на этот раз, подошёл к их с Крэмом столу и сказал:  
— Если ты готов — пошли.  
Крэм закатил глаза и сообщил, что тоже пойдёт найдёт себе компанию.  
— Я серьёзно говорил про верёвки и стоп-слова, — предупредил Бык, когда они поднимались к нему.  
— Напугал, — хмыкнул Дориан. — Ты ещё спроси, не в первый ли раз я такое пробую. И, надеюсь, своё стоп-слово ты тоже знаешь? Потому что, мне кажется, ты ещё не совсем представляешь, что такое секс с магом...  
— Вроде б уже представляю, — широко улыбнулся Бык.  
— Разминка, — ни секунды не медля, заявил Дориан. — Для нас обоих. Вот посмотрим, как будет сегодня.  
Сегодня вышло неплохо, на скромный вкус Быка. Ну, те занавески давно пора было сжечь, да и остальному они не помешали. И он был рад узнать, по крайней мере, что ему по-прежнему хватает самоконтроля для игры с верёвками.

 

С утра стоило только позавтракать, как одна из шпионок Лелианы всё-таки пришла. С кислым лицом и негромким: "Инквизитор зовёт". Бык сначала решил, что ослышался — Адаар ещё рано было возвращаться, разве только она высшую драконицу оседлала и прилетела. Но шпионка повторила, и, отогнав соблазнительный образ Адаар верхом на драконице, Бык пошёл за ней в кабинет Инквизитор.  
Лелиана, впрочем, тоже была тут. Адаар на неё орала.  
— Что за бедлам здесь происходит! — вашотка, нависающая над Лелианой, со стороны выглядела устрашающе, но на лице Лелианы не дрогнул ни мускул. — Я только уезжаю, как меня с полдороги разворачивают сообщением, что у нас завёлся маньяк, а по приезду ты говоришь, что собиралась арестовать Быка?! Лелиана!!  
Бык закрыл дверь перед носом шпионки, потому что разборки начальства ей видеть было необязательно.  
— Командир, всё нормально, — спокойно заметил он. — У Рыжика свои планы.  
Она резко повернулась к нему и, не понижая голоса, продолжила:  
— Это я понимаю, не дура! Меня не планы её не устраивают, а методы! Я одного от своих просила: починить тебя и присмотреть, пока меня не будет, чтоб ты стал, какой был раньше! А они что творят!  
Бык изумлённо моргнул — такие стремления Адаар были ему в новость. Да, Шокракар говорила, что Адаар велела присмотреть, но не в этом же смысле... А та, не обращая на него больше внимания, опять обвиняюще уставилась на Лелиану. На этот раз молча.  
— Успокоилась? — хладнокровно спросила тайный канцлер.  
— Да, — мрачно кивнула Адаар.  
— С утра не завтракала, поэтому всех убить хочется?  
— Да, — последовал такой же ответ.  
— Сейчас распоряжусь, — Лелиана подошла к двери, приоткрыла и быстро выдала указания ожидавшей там шпионке. — Ну вот, — сказала она, закрывая дверь обратно. — Теперь немного можем поговорить, в ближайшие пару минут нас, может, даже не подслушают: слишком много суеты вокруг кабинета. Это дело, с которым надо разобраться быстро и чисто. Вариантов тут два: или убивает Бык, или его подставляют, но удар в любом случае придётся и по тебе, Адаар. Не для того мы столько старались изменить отношение к тал-вашотам, чтобы начинать всё сначала. И ещё: у меня было впечатление, что в Инквизиции подсудны все. Если есть преступление — будет наказание.  
— И я решу, какое, — уже тише пробурчала Адаар.  
— Да, — кивнула Лелиана. — А список преступлений предоставлю я. Что до Быка, то ему просто надо ещё пару дней повести себя тихо и мирно и, как вчера, постоянно в чьей-то компании. И всё разрешится. Так или иначе.  
В дверь постучали, и Бык забрал поднос с едой и отнёс его на стол Адаар.  
— Я согласен повести себя тихо и мирно, — заметил он. — Командир, Рыжик права: в Инквизиции должен быть порядок. Люди не должны нас бояться.  
Адаар взяла куриную ножку с подноса и, откусив, несколько невнятно проговорила:  
— О, ты говоришь "нас". Прогресс всё-таки пошёл, а? Я рада.  
— Не знал, что тебя это так заботит, командир, — усмехнулся Бык и решил даже честно добавить: — Я думал, я тебе скорее враг, чем друг.  
— Бред, — отмахнулась Адаар, — садясь за стол и занимаясь едой всерьёз. — Да, я очень тебя невзлюбила, когда ты свалился как снег на голову и начал читать мораль про тал-вашотов, которых надо убивать как диких зверей. Но когда это было, Бык? Мы с тех пор огонь и воду прошли, ну то есть буквально — Ферелденскую Морозницу и Хивернал, и это не считая остального. Знаешь, как меня кунари выбесили с этим дредноутом? И тебя хотели раздавить, и своих полторы сотни ради этого не пожалели. И, когда мы последний раз общались, я думала, с тобой им удалось.  
Бык слушал её со всё возрастающим изумлением.  
— Командир, ты знаешь, у меня чувство, что я уже не одноглазый, а слепой, — признался он. — Я-то совсем другое думал.  
Адаар ничтоже сумняшеся пожала плечами, примериваясь к куску пирога на блюдце.  
— Ну, ты уж извини, меня растили в страхе перед Бен-Хазрат. Я тебе не пошла кидаться на шею, даже когда поняла, сколько у нас общих взглядов. Но вот и выяснили. Лелиана, — она посмотрела на молча стоявшую в стороне женщину. — Я, в общем, верю, что ты с ситуацией разберёшься. Но давай без лишних жертв, а?  
— Постараюсь обойтись только необходимыми, — с улыбкой согласилась тайный канцлер.  
Адаар скорбно на неё посмотрела, но в конце концов вздохнула:  
— Хорошо. И не арестовывай Быка без моего разрешения. А я пойду к Жози, она и так наверняка не в восторге, что я не к ней первой пришла.  
— Жози, я думаю, всё понимает, — успокоила Лелиана. — И в том числе то, что даже великой Инквизитор надо поесть и умыться с дороги.  
Адаар посмотрела на руки и почесала щёку:  
— Думаешь?  
— Да.  
— Смыть витаар вообще полезно будет, командир, — поддержал Бык. — Когда на   
тебе нет ядовитой краски, встречи сразу как-то становятся теплее.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — снова вздохнула Адаар. — Тогда, если больше никаких сюрпризов не осталось, давайте все займёмся своими делами. И ведите себя хорошо.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Лелиана, направляя Быка к выходу.  
  
Шокракар всё-таки нашла его позже тем же днём. В "Приюте" царил привычный гам, Бык сидел на своём месте чуть поодаль от столов, так что вряд ли кто-то услышал, когда она тихо сказала:  
— Я тут узнала, в чём тебя обвиняют. Не волнуйся, об этом не болтают, только свои в курсе. Ну а мне Адаар сказала.  
Бык внимательно на неё посмотрел:  
— Хочешь спросить, я ли это делаю?  
— Не, — махнула рукой она. — Всё равно же не скажешь, если ты. Но если не ты — не думаешь, что тут просто нас кто-то очень не любит? Даже необязательно тебя лично.  
— Ну, на организованную диверсию против Инквизиции это точно не тянет, — пожал плечами Бык. — Так что, может, ты и права. Другой вопрос, зачем столько ждать? Я здесь уже давно, в Скайхолд вообще пришёл вместе с Адаар, а чтобы убивать незаметно даже солдат и купцов, тоже нужно не один день тут находиться.  
— Этого я тебе не скажу, — Шокракар скрестила руки на массивной груди. — Я заехала ненадолго и задерживаться не собираюсь. Кому-то ты наступил на хвост, видать.  
— Да ладно, — с сомнением сказал Бык.  
— Хиссрад умнее этого, да? — хмыкнула она. — Ну не знаю. У вас тут целая тайная канцелярия, пусть они ответ и ищут. А мы, простые тал-вашоты, просто подождём, когда скажут, кого бить.  
Они поймали взгляды друг друга и не отпускали с полминуты.  
— Неприятно звучит? — наконец нарушила молчание Шокракар. — "Азит таль-эб" — не могу понять, как ты так долго в это верил. Уж кто-кто, а ты не похож на тех, кто смиряется с этим "Так должно быть", Хиссрад.  
— Не нарывайся, Стэн, — пробормотал Бык.  
Она рассмеялась:  
— Это имя не имеет надо мной власти, Хиссрад. Я отпустила Кун, чего и тебе советую. Адаар в её деле не нужны те, кто сожалеют о несбыточном. Тем более — было б о чём жалеть, честное слово.  
— Не все из нас лишились Кун по своему желанию, — приятным тоном объяснил он. Потому что тон, каким хотелось ответить на самом деле, не подходил для людной таверны.  
Шокракар помолчала.  
— Да, — наконец сказала она. — Каждый раз, когда я забываю, как не выношу Бен-Хазрат, ты мне напоминаешь. Ну, удачи. В конце концов, ты проблема Адаар, а не моя.  
Горечь от её слов стыла в воздухе ещё долго после её ухода.  
  
Негромкий, но уверенный стук в дверь вечером возвестил, что Дориан снова решил прийти сегодня. Неожиданно — с шахматами под мышкой.  
— Я тут подумал — я давно играю с Калленом, а вы с Соласом каждый поход устраиваете эти свои партии на словах, без доски, — сказал он, освобождая место на письменном столе. — Но мы никогда не играли друг против друга. Хочешь попробовать?  
— Знаешь, я бы не подумал, что ты ко мне придёшь  _за этим_ , — забавляясь, сказал Бык.  
Дориан помедлил, словно выбирая, куда поставить пешку.  
— Тогда, видимо, вчера у Вивьен я не вполне чётко выразил свои мысли, — наконец произнёс он с заметным раздражением. — Или это опять твоя тактика — давать им максимум свободы, чтобы они не чувствовали себя скованными обязательствами?  
Он злился, и Бык видел, что злится он в основном на себя — злится, стоя в чужой комнате над доской с дорогими резными фигурами, которые никто не просил его приносить... и в этот момент Бык понял разговор на балконе гораздо, гораздо лучше.  
— О, — произнёс он. — О. Я, кажется, и правда был не в себе последнее время. Знаешь, я, похоже, недооценил, что тебе нужно. Старею. Раньше сразу определял, чего хотят враги и что нужно друзьям.  
— Вот только избавь меня от повторения лекций про то, что тебя научили давать тем, за кем ты шпионишь, — попросил Дориан, наконец отворачиваясь от шахмат. — Я... мне не нужно подачек, это точно. А тебе больше не нужно всех оценивать как потенциальные цели твоих грандиозных планов, позволь напомнить. Мы можем просто начать с того, чего бы оба хотели для себя? Я слышал, на юге имеют наглость так делать, да ещё и называть это отношениями. На последнее я, конечно, не претендую...  
— А хотел бы? — перебил его Бык.  
— А ты? — мгновенно переспросил имперец. — Потому что, серьёзно, иногда максимум свободы — это полная неопределённость. И... щит. Зеркальный. Который просто отражает меня и не пускает к тебе, — он закрыл лицо ладонью. — И, надеюсь, ты сейчас понял, что я сказал, а то я увлёкся метафорами...  
Бык медленно кивнул:  
— Я думаю, что понял. И... мы можем начать, как ты хочешь. Я... тоже бы этого хотел, — он хмыкнул. — Хотя это неизведанная территория с непонятными законами.  
— Отлично, — мотнул головой Дориан. — Привыкай, что ты не всё в жизни контролируешь. А то я, конечно, не критикую твою технику, но по прошлой ночи могу сказать, что твоё стремление, чтобы всё шло по плану, иногда мешает.  
— О? — усмехнулся Бык. — Думаешь, справишься лучше моего?  
Глаза Дориана на секунду расширились, но он тут же тоже усмехнулся:  
— А проверим. На то, как вяжут узлы на Пар Воллене, я уже посмотрел, теперь сравним их с тевинтерскими. Но я серьёзно насчёт шахмат. Я хочу с тобой поиграть, — Бык открыл рот. — Вот только не смей сейчас каламбурить!  
— Я постараюсь удержаться, — смиренно ответил Бык, пряча улыбку. И всё-таки добавил двусмысленным тоном: — Ну давай, доставай... остальные фигуры.  
Дориан обжёг его возмущённым взглядом. Но фигуры достал.  
  
Ближе к рассвету Бык проснулся. Дориан крепко спал рядом, полыхая жаром, и не пошевелился, когда Бык тихо выбрался из кровати. В голове вертелись указания Лелианы — вести себя тихо, мирно, не оставаться одному. На них накладывались насмешливые слова Шокракар о том, что следует делать простым тал-вашотам.  
Азит таль-эб.  
Так должно быть.  
Это никогда не значило, что стоит сидеть сложа руки.  
И он тоже был заинтересован, чтобы ситуация разрешилась побыстрей.  
Бык на ощупь оделся и беззвучно вышел, по лестнице поднявшись на стены. В этот час здесь можно было встретить только патруль, да ещё разве Коул обретался где-то неподалёку. Но мальчик-дух Быка не интересовал, да и сам он не должен был прийти. Вряд ли сейчас тут было много душевной боли.  
Послышались шаги патруля, и Бык слился с тенями, пропуская их мимо. Он не знал, сколько придётся ждать, но если уж кто-то сумел подстеречь виддатари-связную, то и его скоро заметит.  
Другое дело, что именно он или она планируют сделать...  
Предрассветный холод пробирал до костей. Бык давно привык к южному климату, и даже здесь, в горах, обычно не мёрз, но обычно он и не сидел так неподвижно. Ноющей болью отозвались колено и отсутствующие фаланги пальцев. И правда — старел. По меркам кунари, конечно, неполные сорок — ещё не возраст, но это по меркам тех кунари, что спокойно жили себе на Пар Воллене. Срок жизни Бен-Хазрат и Бересаад считался по-другому. А Бык никогда себя не щадил.  
Снова раздались шаги патруля, и он напрягся. К этому моменту его уже должны были заметить, а значит, нужны были и эти солдаты.  
Ну зачем эта мелодрама с ненужными жертвами...  
Бык пристально смотрел на патрульных из своего укрытия — и не пропустил момента, когда за ними возникла чья-то тень. Не пропустил и не промедлил ни секунды, прежде чем метнуть кинжал. Тень отшатнулась — и Бык бросился к ней, на ходу рыча патрулю:  
— В сторону!  
Но один не успел — и нападающий притянул его к себе, приставляя к горлу кинжал. Тот самый, который вытащил из плеча.  
Едва брезжил серый свет, и лицо нападающего было замотано тканью до глаз. Капюшон только слетел, но и без этого Бык без труда опознал человека, с которым говорил и с которым спал.  
— Ну здравствуй, Марцио, — тихо произнёс он. — Кто ты на самом деле, и что я тебе сделал?  
Антиванец стянул ткань с лица, не отпуская заложника. Рана доставляла ему меньше проблем, чем должна была — видно, накачался чем-нибудь.  
— Я понял, что ты меня не запомнил, Хиссрад, — холодно заметил он. — Но подтверждение слышать горько.  
Он не пытался перерезать горло солдату, которого держал, так что Бык не делал резких движений. Улучил только один взгляд на вторую из патруля, стоявшую справа от него. Света хватило, чтобы заметить рыжую прядку волос, и Бык успокоился, вернув всё внимание Марцио.  
— Прости, я и правда не помню, — он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше искреннего сожаления. — Где мы виделись?  
Марцио хмыкнул:  
— У Перевоспитательниц.  
И Бык втянул в себя воздух, потому что действительно — действительно не понимал, что перед ним стоит кунари.  
...Или уже не кунари.  
— Ты сбежал? — спросил он. Потому что говорил Марцио как Шокракар.  
— Да, Хиссрад, — невесело усмехнулся тал-вашот перед ним. — Не всем так везёт, как тебе. Меня не признали достойным второго шанса, и меня ждал гамек.  
— Но ты сумел уйти, — одобрительно кивнул Бык. — Ускользнуть от грозных Бен-Хазрат, добраться до материка. Построить жизнь заново. Я понимаю, для меня на материке тоже всё началось с чистого листа...  
— С какого чистого листа?! — выкрикнул Марцио, сжимая руку на рукояти кинжала, и Бык прикусил язык. — Тебя отпустили! И отпустили сейчас второй раз, хотя ты стоил им полторы сотни душ! Да, о вашей миссии с дредноутом можно всё узнать, если слушать!  
— Прости, — покаянно склонил голову Бык. — Тебе, конечно, было много тяжелее.  
— Да уж, — тяжело бросил антиванец. — Бен-Хазрат охотятся за тал-вашотами, а церковь — за виддатари. Я перестал бояться каждого взгляда, только когда взорвался Конклав, и всем стало слишком не до меня.  
— Но ты хорошо служил Инквизиции, — продолжил Бык. — Был тут почти с самого начала и спас много хороших людей. Я помню.   
— А потом грёбаные Бен-Хазрат вернулись в мою жизнь, — закончил Марцио. — В твоём лице. Я не поверил своим глазам, когда тебя узнал. И не поверил своим ушам, когда услышал, что Инквизитор впустила к нам вашу заразу.  
— Я уже тогда мог быть тал-вашотом, — мягко сказал Бык.  
— Поэтому я ждал и смотрел. Но нет, если остальные в Инквизиции и не понимали, кто ты, то твои переписки и встречи тебя выдавали. Если знать, куда смотреть.  
— Тебя ведь тоже готовили в Бен-Хазрат? — Бык сокрушённо покачал головой. — Марцио...  
— Это не моё имя, — поджал губы антиванец.  
— А лучше бы ты его принял, — вдруг проговорила рядом Лелиана, скидывая капюшон. — Бык, сейчас!  
Они кинулись одновременно, и того, как растерялся Марцио при виде тайного канцлера, хватило, чтобы сбить его с ног и оторвать от него заложника.  
— Беги к Адаар, — шепнул солдату Бык и перевёл взгляд на Лелиану, которая теперь сама держала Марцио, приставив кинжал к горлу.  
— Я думаю, можешь рассказать всё до конца, — спокойно заметила она. На лестнице послышался шум — и Бык резко выпрямился; но это на стену вылетели, тяжело дыша, Крэм с Дорианом, оба одевавшиеся явно наспех.  
— Шеф, ты цел, — облегчённо выдохнул первый. Второй изумлённо разглядывал всех участников мизансцены.  
— Я так понимаю, леди тайный канцлер всё-таки не считала тебя убийцей, — наконец сухо проговорил он.  
— Не особенно, — с улыбкой откликнулась Лелиана. — Не после второго убийства, учитывая, что убили моего человека, — Марцио дёрнулся. — Да, я так и думала, что ты принял его за кунари. Вообще, в том и была его легенда — Бык, ты и правда говорил с ним, а он делал вид, что он связной, и говорил с теми, кто хотел бы наладить контакт с Кун. Увы, слишком удачно делал вид.  
— Я подумал, может, удастся убить двух птиц одним камнем, — тихо сказал Марцио, бессильно откидывая голову. — И их вывести, и тебя представить убийцей. Известно же, что тал-вашоты — бешеные звери.  
— Ну, ты точно этот стереотип поддержал, — жёстко произнесла Лелиана и, продолжая держать его за горло, занесла кинжал.  
— Рыжик, не надо, — попросил Бык. — Оставь это до Адаар.  
— Он убил моего человека, — напомнила Лелиана. — Я берегу своих.  
— Лелиана!! — к облегчению Быка, на крышу вылетела ещё более полуодетая Ксанфа Адаар, за которой бежала Шокракар. — Лелиана, не смей! В Скайхолде сужу я!  
Тайный канцлер даже улыбнулась — и опустила кинжал.  
— Хорошо, Инквизитор, — согласилась она. — В Скайхолде — вы.  
Шокракар подошла ближе к Марцио и удивлённо присвистнула:  
— О как. Вот вам и рогатая тень. Это чего он?  
— Тал-вашот, — объяснил Бык. — Сбежал, как и ты. Хотел меня подставить.  
Марцио прикипел взглядом к Шокракар:  
— Ты тоже сбежала? Но ты... на стороне Хиссрада?  
— Я на своей стороне, — пожала плечами тал-вашотка. — Но на ней как-то не очень жалуют тех, кто убивает не в бою, а по велению души, извини.  
— Вяжите его, — устало потёрла лоб рукой Адаар. — Днём разберёмся, что с ним делать. После того, как вы мне все расскажете, что тут устроили.  
— Практически нечего рассказывать, — заметила Лелиана, поднимая Марцио на ноги. Крэм спохватился и снял с себя пояс, чтобы накрепко связать ему руки за спиной. — Я ждала, пока наш убийца уверится, что у него снова есть возможность свалить на Быка убийство. Ну или убить его самого. И я не сомневалась, — лёгкий кивок Быку, — что Бык поймёт, что надо эту возможность дать.  
— Я думаю, я хочу услышать историю с самого начала, — решила Адаар. — Но для этого давайте сперва уйдём со стены.  
И этой странной компанией они послушно направились в подземелья.  
По дороге Дориан догнал Быка и строго заметил:  
— В следующий раз ты меня предупредишь. Чтоб больше меня твой лейтенант не будил среди ночи, крича, что тебя надо спасать.  
— Предупрежу, — неожиданно легко пообещал Бык, даже не усомнившись, что следующий раз будет.  
Над Скайхолдом занимался рассвет.  
  
**Эпилог.**  
  
Быку с Адаар удалось поговорить только через неделю.  
Шокракар к тому моменту уже уехала, и Сэра всё ещё вздыхала, мечтательно глядя в пространство. Марцио тихо приговорили к заключению, и широкая публика ничего не узнала о том, что произошло на самом деле. Бык уже несколько дней чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и готовым к какой-нибудь миссии в отряде Инквизитор.  
Но когда она его наконец позвала в свой кабинет, разговор она начала не с этого.  
— Марцио сегодня нашли мёртвым в камере, — сказала Адаар, глядя в окно и вертя в руках рогатый шлем, который обнаружился у Марцио в комнате при обыске. Её тёмное лицо было бесстрастно. — Яд. Он, наверное, сразу его с собой пронёс, но принял только сейчас.  
Бык не обрадовался, услышав её слова. Но и не удивился.  
— Мне жаль, что из-за меня он сломался, — сказал он. — Лучше бы он сумел пережить уход из Кун.  
— Да, — кивнула Адаар. — Жаль, что мы ему не помогли вовремя. Жаль, что это стоило жизни другим людям. Я всё ещё не люблю Кун — может быть, в том, как ты понимаешь своё учение, есть хорошее, но я слишком много видела тех, кого оно искалечило.  
Бык благоразумно промолчал. Возможно, когда-нибудь они поведут философскую беседу о Кун и его благе и вреде, но не сейчас.  
— Но я рада, что ты с нами, — обернулась она к нему. — И надеюсь, что, как Шокракар, ты-то свою жизнь построишь. Это не ты потерял Кун, это Кун тебя лишился. А я получила друга. Надеюсь.  
— О, командир, — умилённо протянул он. — Ты так мило это сказала...  
— Не насмешничай, — оттопырила губу Адаар. — Иди лучше собирайся. Мне всё-таки надо дойти до Священной равнины рано или поздно.  
— Обязательно, — согласился Бык. — Когда выступаем?  
— Завтра утром. Я, ты, Дориан и Кассандра пойдём впереди. Хардинг обещает, что будут демоны.  
— Не страшно, — хмыкнул Бык. — Таким составом — прорвёмся.  
— Куда мы денемся, — улыбнулась она и положила шлем на стол. — Давай, иди. У меня ещё куча дел.  
И, слегка поклонившись Инквизитор, Железный Бык пошёл к выходу во внутренний двор замка.  
Впереди была жизнь.

 

Арт by: [KirioSanjouin](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2418913)


End file.
